El dolor de una perdida
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Frió es tan frío ¿A dónde se fue toda esa calidez? Es verdad, se fue con el.
1. te lo llevaste todo shizu-chan

**Hola mis queridos humanos, este es mi primer Shizaya espero que les guste**

** ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de uno de los personajes **

**Y como todos saben los personajes de Durarara! no me pertenecen sino a Ryohgo Narita- sensei el cual espero que nos haga el milagro de hacer el Shizaya oficial ¡El sabe que son canon! a si que no hay escusas sensei.**

**perdón si hay errores de ortografía o redacción. sin mas molestias disfruten **

* * *

Frio es tan frio ¿A dónde se fue toda esa calidez? Es verdad se fue con él.

_¿Cómo caí tan bajo? ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan débil? ¿Por qué no estás a mi lado? ¿Por qué no siento tu corazón? ¿Dónde quedaron esos latidos?_

Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo y lo seguirá siendo. Si, aquel corazón que decía amar a todos los humanos pero que termino cayendo ante un monstruo, un monstruo muy bello y fuerte pera a la vez tan débil.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por pena? ¿O fue solo para hacerme sufrir?_

¿Sabes? Yo te amaba y aun te sigo amando pero eso ya no sirve de nada, todo lo que me importaba quedo sepultado, todo lo que yo ame y aun sigo amando esta bajo tierra y todo por tu culpa.

_Dime ¿no confiabas en mi? Tú decías que me amabas entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

Siempre estuve solo hasta que tu llegaste…tu llenaste el vacio ¿y eso de que sirve ahora? Dejaste uno mucho más grande y sé que nunca podrá ser llenado.

_¿Qué fui yo para ti? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...Me siento patético._

Todas esas caricias, esas dulces palabras, las palabrotas y hasta los golpes y moretones no son más que un recuerdo un lejano recuerdo que me torturaran día y noche porque sé que nunca podre vivirlas de nuevo y eso duele…duele tanto.

Por favor has que todo este dolor desaparezca al igual que aquellas veces donde con solo sentir tus brazos, tu calidez y el palpitar de tu corazón hacia que todo desapareciera.

_¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ¿Por qué no pude ver atreves de ti? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Te hubiese podido ayudar?_

El despertar es igual que una pesadilla...y el ver que a mi lado no hay nada es lo más doloroso, quiero llorar pero no puedo, ya perdí todas mis lagrimas. Soy un masoquista, no hago más que solo recordar en lugar de olvidar.

_¿Cómo olvidar todos esos maravillosos momentos juntos? ¿Cómo olvidarme de lo único que me dio aunque fuera un poco solo un poco de felicidad? ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti?_

Odio esta habitación, odio los muebles, odio el piso, odio las paredes odio hasta el techo y todo porque cada rincón me recuerda a ti, como cuando me abrazabas o cuando me susurrabas cosas indebidas que al final terminabas cumpliendo, porque es en esta habitación donde casi todas las noches me terminabas haciendo el amor.

_Me arrepiento…me arrepiento de no decirte cuán importante eras tú para mi, el no decirte más te amo, el no ser lo que tú te merecías y el que te hayas enamorado de un bastardo como yo. _

Siempre fui celoso por naturaleza y debo admitir que contigo rompía mis límites, en especial cuando esa maldita se acercaba mucho a ti. Si hablo de la perra de Vorona y es que no lo podía evitar, pero sabía que tu nunca me traicionarías y el ver que una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se asomaba en tus labios me irritaba aun mas porque la causa era yo.

_Odio el olor a tabaco, siempre lo odie pero ahora es una de las pocas cosas que me traen una pequeña parte de ti… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

Tú y tus malditos cigarrillos nunca te veía sin uno "o eso creía" pero era parte de tu esencia y era adictiva peor que el mismo tabaco, tú eras mi droga, me encantaba verte fumar después de una ronda de sexo y el sentir como una tus manos acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo fingía estar dormido.

_Duele…duele por favor llena el vació_

Extraño esas estúpidas persecuciones en las cuales tú gritabas mi nombre y yo escapaba, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo; tu terminabas acorralándome en un callejón para luego llenarme de besos y caricias.

_¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

Desde hace un tiempo perdiste peso…no mucho pero lo suficiente para que yo lo notara y cada vez que te preguntaba tan solo respondías un – no lo había notado – y tu dejabas el tema por visto y yo lo aceptaba.

_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿No confiabas en mí? ¿Te podría haber ayudado? ¿Fue por lastima? Dime…responde. _

Los días pasaban y unas horribles ojeras opacaban u rostro, te veías sin energías - ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que vayas a donde Shira? – estaba preocupado el estaba muy débil y eso era algo fuera de lo normal por no decir que era casi imposible – TSK! Solo necesito descansar ¿sí?

_Soy un idiota…por que cuando abrí mis ojos ya era demasiado tarde _

S-shizuo oye…r-responde S-shizuo por favor abre los ojos – estábamos discutiendo como de costumbre pero de repente tus ojos se apagan y terminas en piso – S-shizuo d-despierta por favor – mi voz se quebraba la angustia se apodero de mi y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Shira …vaya sorpresa que me llevo poco tiempo después.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No confiabas en mí? Dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo del corazón? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE ESTABAS MURIENDO?_

_ ¡DIME! _

Te veías horrible, tu rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal y yo no estaba mejor, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y duele…duele, me duele el verte en ese estado. Sentí como mi mundo se desboronaba, el verte conectado todos esos aparatos me aterra.

_¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué sufriste todo este tiempo en silencio? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? Shira lo sabía y el te ayudo a mantenerlo en secreto ¿verdad?_

SHIRA TU LO SABÍAS ¿VERDAD?- lo cogí de su chaleco y lo levante contra la pared - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON? ¿POR QUÉ ME OCULTARON DE SHIZUO ESTABA ENFERMÓ? – quería llorar y gritar pero no podía necesitaba respuestas.

¿El por qué? Él lo hizo porque te amaba, él no quería verte sufrir y me obligo a mantenerlo en secreto – no lo soporte mas las lagrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla - ¿SABES CÓMO ME SENTÍ TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ¿SABES CÓMO SE SIENTE EL VER COMO UNO DE TUS SERES QUERIDOS SE CONSUMÉ POCO A POCO? IZAYA – lo solté, había perdido todas mis fuerzas y caí de rodillas al piso – POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SE…l-lo se

_¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas solo? _

Pase más de dos días en vela para esperar a que despertaras y nada…estaba perdiendo mi esperanza hasta que te escuche – I-izaya – me llamaste con apenas un hilo de voz pero lo escuche y una vez más las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no las soltaría…no las soltaría tenía que ser fuerte.

_Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio ¿por que tenia que ser esa nuestra despedida? ¿por que no gritaste? ¿por que no me golpeaste? habían mil y un formas de decir adiós pero tu tenias que hacerlo sonriendo._

L-lo siento – y sonreíste tu ojos solo mostraban triste y melancolía pero a la vez amor y aquellas lágrimas que tanto trate de contener se derramaron.

_Por favor, por lo que más quieras no cierres los ojos ¡no los cierres! Mírame a los ojos y no los cierres... ¿eh? ¿por que no siento tu calor? ¿por que no siento lo dulce de tus labios? _

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- estaba riendo pero en algún momento esa risa se convirtió en algo más…en gritos de desesperación y agonía ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Es el que me hayas dejado esta maldita carta, la cual estaba arrugada y desgastada._

_Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio _

_Te felicito shizu-chan lograste algo que nadie puedo lograr_

_Te robaste mi corazón _

_Y nunca lo podre recuperar_

* * *

**No me maten por favor, sé que no es la mejor de las historias pero es mi primer Shizaya y en lo personal me gusto TT-TT aunque haya matado a mi querido Shizuo, no crean que fue fácil y todo por culpa de escuchar canciones de RED. Espero que les gustara ¿Reviews? ¿Continuación? **


	2. carta de Shizuo

**Hola y "LO SIENTO TANTO" pero quería escribir una carta donde Shizuo expresara lo que siente por eso lo mencioné al final del capítulo anterior…y por favor no sean tan vagos como la escritora y déjenme comentarios no importa que sean tomatazos o cualquier objeto no identificado. **

**Como todos ya sabemos los personajes Durarara! No me pertenecen solo los tome prestados**

* * *

Pulga…

No sé por donde debería comenzar, son las cuatro de la mañana y tu aun sigues dormido puedo ver como tu pecho sube y baja a un compás lento y suave, el cómo te aferras a las sabanas en busca de calor. Es una buena vista pero eso solo hace esto aun más difícil, tal vez sea porque no puedo decirte la verdad de frente o mejor dicho no quiero, podría mentirte diciendo que ya no siento nada por ti.

Y sé que me creerías, porque una pequeña parte de ti sigue creyendo que soy un desalmado impulsivo sin sentimientos pero no es así. Que solo estoy contigo por conveniencia, que es fácil para mí el no tener que ser perseguido por más pandillas, el tener el calor de otro cuerpo y el no tener que preocuparme por gastos innecesarios.

Pero no te mentiré porque no te mereces más mentiras y ¡No! definitivamente no quiero verte derramar mas lagrimas. Si, se que has llorado por mí, que tratas de ocultarlo detrás de esas sonrisas burlescas y falsas pero no importa cuán buen actor seas porque yo te descubriré. Y soy un idiota por no abrasarte y decirte que todo estaba bien, que siempre estaría a tu lado pero esa sería la peor mentira que te diría.

Porque Izaya...me estoy muriendo. Puede que sea hoy, mañana o pasado mañana y lo que venga después de eso, la verdad ni yo mismo se cuando eso pase, así que te escribiré esto ahora. Justo cuando estas dormido porque no quiero que veas esto, no todavía…

Quiero seguir a tu lado, quiero sentir tus labios junto a los míos, el cómo nuestras lenguas buscan con desesperación la otra, el escuchar mi nombre de tus labios y no ese maldito apodo tan femenino pero sobre todo cuando nuestros cuerpos se funden en uno solo.

Todo absolutamente todo lo quiero seguir experimentando y viviendo a tu lado…pero eso es imposible.

¿Sabes? quiero seguir con nuestras peleas y dejar a medio Ikebukuro destruido, y de esa forma gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo y te voy amar siempre. Así que me voy sin arrepentimientos…

¿A quién engaño? Me arrepiento de un montón de cosas entre ellas el ser tan débil, el haberte lastimo, el no poder controlar mi mal temperamento, el ser un cobarde pero sobre todas las cosas el no poder acompañarte más.

Me hubiese gustado poder reír, llorar y gritar contigo por más tiempo pero eso será imposible. La realidad es esta: me voy a morir y te vas a quedar sin mí. Y está bien porque sé que lo superaras, tan solo seré una sombra de tu pasado y estoy bien con eso.

Sé que te sientes solo, que aquellos en quienes confiaste te traicionaron, pero yo no soy mejor que ellos pero no te preocupes tu nuca estarás solo tienes a tus endemoniadas hermanas, al cuatro ojos de Shira y a Celety .Estoy seguro de que ellos cuidaran bien de ti, después de todo a ellos les puedo llamar familia "_nuestra pequeña y alocada familia"._

Puedes mandarme a la mierda si quieres pero ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí después de leer esto. Porque no quiero dejarte solo, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas con toda la seguridad del mundo que te amo, Izaya. Te amo tanto que quisiera encerarte en una cajita de cristal y nunca dejarte salir pero no puedo. Tú tienes que vivir y seguir adelante, enamorarte y hacerle a esa persona la vida imposible para que caiga a tus pies tal y como lo hice yo.

Pero por el amor a dios pídele ayuda a Celety o Shira con tu elección porque tienes unos gustos terribles por algo terminaste conmigo ¿no? bueno tal vez no sean de mucha ayuda pero es mejor que nada.

No sé que mas escribir, lo arruine todo ¿verdad?, porque siempre lo arruino todo. Ya me lo has dicho un montón de veces, y es verdad: soy un idiota impulsivo, sobre todo cuando se trata de tus labios, tus caricias o cuando siento tu aliento sobre mi nuca. Tu siempre sabias como desatar a la vestía ¿no?

Creo que mande muchos al hospital para nada…¿Te acuerda de esa vez cuando Shiki termino en el hospital con el ojo morado, tres costillas rotas y el brazo derecho dislocado? Pues bien fui yo quien lo mando volando hacia allá pero fue su culpa… ¿Quién lo manda a estar tan acarameládito contigo? Pero tú ya lo sabías, lo supe en cuanto vi esa maldita sonrisa en tu rostro. Si, lo admito yo soy el más celoso de los dos, pero yo no era el único que sufría de esos ataques.

Perdóname. Perdóname, por no ser capaz de decirte todas estas cosas de frete pero tengo miedo. Si te digo todo esto sufrirás más, así que seguiré mi rutina, no llorare, no sospecharas nada, no me arrepentiré de mi decisión, no te hare sufrir y sobre todo te seguiré amando hasta el último de mis días.

Así que vive, has todas esas cosas que nunca pude hacer contigo, hazle la vida imposible a tus amados humanos. Sigue siendo aquella pulga molesta que me saca de quicio, la que me hace perder el control y de la cual me quede profundamente enamorado.

Quiero pedirte un último favor, quema esta carta cuando la hayas terminado de leer, al igual que todas mi cosas no me importa si las vendes, rompes o las tiras a la basura. Lo único que quiero es que te deshagas de todas las cosas que te aten a mí, no debe haber nada mío porque eso seria estancarte en el pasado y es lo que menos quiero…lo siento creo que este es el adiós.

Perdona si esta carta esta manchada y arrugado, creo que al final no pude seguir siendo tan fuerte como tú creías porque sé que estoy llorando, puedo ver y sentir aquel líquido salado caer en el papel blanco. Quisiera volver a empezar de cero pero ya no tengo más fuerzas…tan solo quiero regresar a tu lado y brindarte aunque sea solo un poco de calor.

**PD:** No mates al pobre de Shira…Te amo Heiwajima Shizuo

* * *

**Ahora sufran como yo sufrir a la hora de escribir esta historia… ¿Review? ^.^ Vamos no sean tan malos con esta humilde destructora de sueños.**


End file.
